Wukong
Wukong, the Monkey King is a Warrior that belongs to the Chaos faction. All players unlock Wukong at Honor Rank 2, making him one of the most commonly used heroes in the game. Strategy Wukong's above average attributes and focused skill set make him an excellent DPS hero. His high Movement Speed and Cloud Skate makes him extremely mobile, well-suited for chasing down fleeing enemies and escaping sticky situations. Typhoon is a skill with a powerful AOE knockup. Nine-Ton Rod allows him to quickly execute multiple low Health targets, as well as deal a large amount of burst damage, which is great for Bloody Battle. However, his high base damage at the start falls off dramatically by late game, with other warriors like Cerberus having double the damage and much shorter cooldowns. Lore Who Am I? "Who are you? Where do you come from?" Wukong did not remember how many times he had heard this question in his life. First it was other people asking. Later he started asking himself. In the very beginning of his memories, he had lived alone on a silent beach. The moon, the stars, the wind, and the waves were his only companions until that Naga girl came by. "Who are you? Where do you come from?" This was the first time he heard that question. He could not answer it, which embarrassed him. He could only keep scratching his head to hide his shame. The girl saw that he wasn't answering and started to tell him about her home, a beautiful place called Panc-something or other. The girl's arrival changed Wukong's life. For the first time, he learned that the world was not just that beach, and that he was not the only living thing that could talk. Most importantly, the girl insisted that he would not have appeared alone out of nowhere. He definitely had a father and mother, people to live together with, and a place to settle down in – "Home", that's what she called it. The girl insisted that he was definitely just like her, washed up here by some unknown wave. Perhaps his family was running around anxious because they could not find him. What she said made Wukong's heart race. He could not fall asleep but lay on the rickety palm trees, staring at the night sky and imagining that "home" whose location he did not know. The stars twinkled. Talina said that they were probably the eyes of family from home. He tried hard to imagine what his parents might look like. At first, he thought that they must be like Talina, but he thought that she was better looking. Naturally, their bodies must have been like his own, because he thought that he was much more flexible that Talina was. However, Talina said that of course his parents looked exactly like him because they belonged to the same race. She scoffed at his ideas about "flexibility". One day, Talina finally convinced him. He left the beach and decided to search for his long lost home. He promised that once he fulfilled this dream, he would find a way to let Talina know. "Who are you? Where do you come from?" Since the first day he stepped on the new land, he had never stopped hearing this question. People were surprised by his appearance. Some were ignorant, some tolerant. Some ridiculed him, some were amazed at him, and some were jealous of his innate strength. He travelled across the towns of the humans, the tribes of the orcs, the enormous Pantos Grassland, and even the freezing Frostalon Mountains. He rescued the helpless and weak numerous times and got into pointless battles with others at the spur of the moment. His strength continued to increase as his temperament grew ever more silent and he became moodier and moodier. "Who am I?! Where do I come from?!" No one could answer his question. On the continent of Etryna, he had yet to encounter a single creature that looked like him. He could find neither his parents nor the land that had raised him. The home of his dreams remained far away – until the day he saw that dark shadow without face and body. It devoured the dark atmosphere surrounding it, to the point that it seemed to have no soul. "WHO AM I?! WHERE DO I COME FROM?!" He asked the shadow in confusion. "Hahahahaha, look what I've found..." The Wraith Lord sized him up with great interest. "Come with me. I think I know the answer to your question." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Warrior Category:Chaos